


Better Than Brownies

by flintwolf



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Brownies, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwolf/pseuds/flintwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe wants to bake brownies, but is interrupted by a very horny Beca...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Just smut. Oops. Written for a tumblr prompt.  
> OK so i wrote this when i was 14... i apologize for that. Found it on my ff.net and figured to post it here. Wahoo. Comments appreciated :)

"Becaaaa," Chloe called to her girlfriend from the couch. Beca was sitting in the lounging chair, working on her mixes. Though she had her headphones on, she heard Chloe perfectly well. She was just far too into her music at the moment. She had to get her latest set in by the end of the week, and had been distracted lately by late nights of lovemaking with the redhead.

Finally, Beca sighed, removing her headphones to see what Chloe wanted. She threw a questioning glance in her direction, hoping she wasn't about to be suckered in to doing something stupid, like watching a cheesy chick flick movie.

Chloe just grinned at her, and made her request. "Make brownies with me." It wasn't exactly a request, but she knew the effect her smile had on the younger women. And Beca, unable to say no, groaned and grudgingly followed her into the kitchen.

“Well?" Chloe tipped her head in question when Beca didn't make a move to help.

"You make them. I'll... supervise," she said the final word with a smirk, leaning up against the counter while Chloe shrugged and began to get out the ingredients.

When everything was out, the redhead began to add the cocoa, flour, sugar, and other dry ingredients, all while humming to herself. She was just starting to measure out the milk when she felt a presence behind her. Smiling, she leaned back into her girlfriend, sighing when she felt Beca's arms wrap around her front.

"I thought you weren't going to help," Chloe said as she cracked the eggs into the bowl, setting the shells aside. When the other women didn't reply, the redhead finished adding the rest of the ingredients, and picked up the spatula to blend everything together.

It was then that the shorter women brought her right arm up to where Chloe was already mixing. She wrapped her hand around Chloe's, and the spatula, guiding her girlfriend's hand into a slow-paced rotation. Chloe was just about to ask what Beca was doing, when she felt the brunette's other hand drift underneath her t-shirt.

Chloe let out a squeak when she felt the hands travel up towards her breasts, already feeling her nipples harden as Beca's cold fingers left goosebumps in their path. When they brushed the underside, Chloe's own hands stilled as she drew in a gasp.

Beca didn't still her motions, though. As her hand continued it's slight teasing under Chloe's shirt, the other hand kept mixing the batter.

This continued until the brownie batter was, more or less, mixed, but Beca was in no way close to finished. Removing her hand from underneath the shirt, causing a whimper of loss from Chloe, she slipped her hand into Chloe's pajama bottoms, teasing the redhead by tickling her thigh, so close to where she knew her hand was wanted. By the time her fingers finally slipped past her underwear, Chloe was gasping slightly, so much want building up within her.

Beca started by slowly running her fingers through her girlfriend's folds, being careful not to let them brush the sensitive bundle of nerves, meaning to tease her. She eventually inserted one finger slowly inside of her, beginning to pump it at a painfully slow pace. Beca stood up on tip toes to brush the back of Chloe's neck with her lips, teasing the sensitive skin there with light nips and sucks.

"Please, Beca..." Chloe's moan barely came out as a whisper. But the shorter woman heard her pleas, and smiled against her neck, adding another finger, pulling them out and pushing them in at a faster pace than before. She could tell the redhead was close by the way her breaths came out in short gasps. She then brought her thumb up to the needy bud, rubbing it in quick circles, while still keeping up the brisk pace of her fingers.

The friction on her clit was all Chloe needed. She screamed out her release as her head fell back onto Beca's shoulder, her hand slamming onto the counter. The brunette slowed the motions of her fingers until Chloe came down from her high. She then removed her hand from underneath her girlfriend's clothing as Chloe turned around. It was only then that she noticed where her hand had fallen: right into the brownie batter.

"Look what you did," she grumbled as Beca let out a snicker.

Beca shook her head, grabbing Chloe's chocolate-y hand and started to suck the batter off of each finger, moaning sensually as she did. This turned Chloe on again, and she found herself wondering if they really needed to finish baking the treats.

When Beca was finished licking off Chloe's hand, she brought her own hand that was used to pleasure the redhead up to her mouth, cleaning it off with her lips and tongue.

"Are you going to do something with that?" Beca asked, gesturing to the batter on the counter. She was surprised when the redhead suddenly attacker her lips with her own, kissing her with fervor.

When they had to part for air, Chloe took a step back, grinning at her girlfriend as she said "I think I know something else that would be even sweeter.”

Beca's eyes widened when Chloe made to tackle her, and the younger woman turned and bolted up the stairs to their bedroom, the redhead following right behind her.


End file.
